Battle for Canada
Battle for Canada '''or often abbreviated to '''BFC is a satire object show created by Johnson studios. It is the first season of Battle for Canada. The show had 12 episodes planned. (13 episodes if you count 4a, 4b, 8a, and 8b as seperate episodes from eachother.) However, due to loss of motivation on the series, Johnson studios cancelled it after Atlantis Squarepantis. Overview BFC is satire which means its a complete joke. It stars 20 contestants battling for the land mass of the country northern of the United States, Canada. Even if it is a joke, most episodes tend to take months to come out. If lucky enough, only an amount of about 2-3 weeks. Each episode after episode 1 ranges from about 10-11 minutes, however in episode 4, the episode is in two parts, one being at least 11 minutes long, and the other being 15 minutes long, making it about 28 minutes long. The fifth episode was cut short and is unfinished with only a few scenes animated slightly and other scenes with only audio. The sixth episode which was supposed to be the remake of the fifth, is currently in production, however, Intimidated Face won't get eliminated again, since he already has in episode 5. For the first time ever, Johnson does a contestant voting, everyone except Sam votes Hitler to be eliminated. In episode 7, Johnson gets killed by Zim who chokes him, however, Eraser is still dead due to the events of the last episode, and since Flip got eliminated last episode in addition, he isn't able to host again. The contestants have no idea what to do since Johnson is gone, so they start to give up. In episode 8, OJ and Lemonade get into an argument, leading OJ to lash out in anger, thus killing his girlfriend. He remembers that Johnson is the only one who has a recovery center, but it got smashed by Zim in the episode prior. Finally after what seems like hours, Asdfman3 is found out to have survived the rejoin along with MePhone4S, but 4S has gone missing since the rejoin. Asdfman gets chosen by the 6 remaining contestants to be the host of the show until Johnson comes back somehow. Asdf chooses the challenge which is to find the lost city of Atlantis. 8-Ball drowns in the water, after OJ decides to lash out in anger over Lemonade's death. After many hours, OJ, Sam, and Tim find the lost city of Atlantis and win immunity. Leaving Canadian Flag and HelloKevin up for elimination. That night, OJ and Sam vote for Canadian Flag, while Tim votes for HelloKevin. In episode 9, Asdfman declares the final 4, when suddenly, out of nowhere, MePhone4S appears. Since Asdfman has the hosting powers, he decides to let him compete for the rest of the series until Johnson returns. Asdfman splits everyone up in different areas of the Earth, making the challenge to find your way back to the area of the competition. TBA